


Sundew's Dream

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Sundew has a dream about Willow.
Relationships: Sundew/Willow (Wings of Fire)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774





	Sundew's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Dreams

The first thing she saw in her dream was her crinkly and sparkly face. And her scent of mint, and chocolate, and new rain. And she dreamt about catching that stupid frog when she was two. And she dreamt that Willow was there with her. And despite not being in the Poison Jungle, Sundew felt like she was there.


End file.
